


i'll look after you

by devyn_nichole



Series: love & loss [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Father's Day to Johnny Rook, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kinda, Nightmares, angsty but cute, i wrote this one on impulse too, its late but, this is for Fathers Day, tiny baby Kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn_nichole/pseuds/devyn_nichole
Summary: Johnny picked up his wriggling body and cradled him in his arms, stroking his thick, soft hair and doing everything he could to wake him up.Kit awoke with a sharp scream that hurt to hear and tears in his eyes."Daddy?" His voice was so tiny, much like Kit himself."Yeah, buddy, it's me, I promise."^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Johnny helps Kit after a nightmare





	i'll look after you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another one lmao. its not fathers day anymore and this is late but i got some kit & johnny feels. the title is from Look After You by The Fray

Kit was screaming.

Johnny usually wouldn't be surprised by Kit having a nightmare; they were a common occurrence for his son. But this was the worst one to date. Johnny woke up to his tortured yells and ran down the hall, with one thought on his mind: _the faeries, the Riders, oh God_. He expected to find his son bloodied, broken, beaten; he braced himself for the worst and swallowed down nausea.

But when Johnny got to his room, he was unharmed. He wasn't okay, though. He was thrashing and fighting wildly on the bed, his tiny little arms and legs waving and kicking. His eyes were squeezed shut and he mumbled incoherent words broken up by yells. Johnny picked up his wriggling body and cradled him in his arms, stroking his thick, soft hair and doing everything he could to wake him up.

Kit awoke with a sharp scream that hurt to hear and tears in his big blue eyes.

"Daddy?" His voice was so tiny, much like Kit himself.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me, I promise." Kit buries his face in Johnny's neck and cries until the collar of his shirt is soaking wet. His small body shakes with the force of his sobs and Johnny rubs his son's back ever-so-gently, until the tears die down into heart-breaking sniffles.

"There was a lady, Daddy," Kit says a little desperately, his words broken up by hiccups. "A lady with blonde hair. These big mean faeries took her and they hurt her. She kept yelling my name but I couldn't get to her. She was all bloody but the faeries wouldn't stop hurting her." He latched onto Johnny again, the last of his tears leaking out with soft sobs.

 _Damnit_ , Johnny thought. Kit was already having dreams.

"Shh, Kit, it's okay, it was just a dream," Johnny soothed. "I'll protect you."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Kit's shy little question almost broke Johnny's heart. "Just this once?"

"Of course, Kitty." Johnny made to leave the room when Kit stopped him, quite passionately.

"Wait!" he shouted, sounding panicked. "Don't forget Simba! He'll get scared if he sleeps alone." He spoke in that serious voice only young children seemed to possess.

Johnny backtracked Kit's bed to grab the stuffed lion that he had bought his son at Disneyland. The Lion King had been his favorite movie since he was a baby, and he'd wanted nothing more than that overpriced animal. He took it everywhere with him and was always careful not to lose it.

Kit hugged Simba to his chest, softly singing 'Hakuna Matata' to it as Johnny carried him to the master bedroom. They climbed under the covers, Kit on his fathers' chest. He was a late bloomer, so small for a seven-year-old, and he barely covered Johnny's torso with his entire body; he was too short, and too skinny. His pajamas, one of Johnny's old shirts, made him look even tinier, the tattered hem reaching his feet. Johnny wrapped his arms tighter around his son, his baby, and smiled when Kit cuddled closer into his chest.

Johnny knew that whatever happened, with him or his beloved wife, he would do anything he could to protect his precious baby boy, his treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading babes it means a lot. the comments on my very first posted work warmed my cold heart so comments and kudos are v much appreciated and let me know in the comments if u want me to make this a series, like various people taking care of Kit after a nightmare, i have a few ideas and would love your opinion on it. love u lots <3<3


End file.
